Before wireless communication networks, setting up a computer network in a business or residential area often required running cables through walls and ceilings in order to deliver network access to all of network-enabled devices. With the creation of a wireless Access Point (AP), network users may be able to add the network-enabled stations (STAs) or devices that access a network with few or no cables. The AP may support one or more standards or specifications for sending or receiving data using radio frequencies. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers or IEEE provides standards, such IEEE 802.11, that defines frequencies of the AP.
Despite recent technologies to improve performance of wireless communications networks, to be on par with wired communications networks, interference may still be a problem affecting system throughput. For example, access points (APs), together with associated STAs (e.g., laptap computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc.) may reside in multiple Basic Service Sets (BSS). The BSS is a basic building block of 802.11 Wireless Land Area Network (WLAN). Overlapping Basic Service Set (OBSS) interference may be present. The OBSS interference may be caused by a number of contending STAs trying to access the same channel in the multiple BSS. The OBSS interference may cause severe congestion and instability in a wireless communications network. IEEE 802.11aa proposes a mechanism for the APs to coordinate transmission opportunity (TXOP) assignment per traffic specification (TSPEC) for each quality of service (QOS) STA in order to support video QOS; however, the proposed mechanism fails to address the OBSS interference.